


Thirsty

by just_jackie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He gets pegged, I normally just read, M/M, Smut, but I ran out of stories, i dont even know how to tag, my first post so be gentle pls, pog - Freeform, sapnap watches from the shadows, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jackie/pseuds/just_jackie
Summary: Sapnap wakes up thirsty, he decides to get something to drink out of the Kitchen. But what he finds on the way there quenches his thirst in a different way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Im not a native speaker so I might jump from past to present a bit as I struggle with that a lot. Sorry for any inconveniences.
> 
> Hopefully yall enjoy it. 😏

Groaning can be heard in the dark Room. After turning from Side to Side, Sapnap decided to take a look at his Phone. „ _1AM, way to early to be awake“_ , he thought. But nonetheless he was thirsty and forgot to fill his Bottle for the Night, so down to the Kitchen he goes.

He didn´t even make it down the Stairs before he could hear muffled Voices and _was that a moan?_ He stopped dead in his Tracks to listen closer. _Yep, definitely moans. Guess Porn is better on the bigger Screen,_ he shrugs while continuing down the Stairs. The Kitchen is past the Living room Door, so he just has to be quiet. _Would it hurt if I take a Look,_ he thought to himself. He had a Crush on his Best friend for a while now and moving in with him may not have been the wisest decision, because now he has no way to hide the way his Cheeks turn red every time Dream makes a slightly sexual Joke or how his entire Body breaks out in Goosebumps every time Dream touches him. It´s been rough to say the least and now he could hear quiet moans and whimpers right down the Hall that made his entire being burn with want.

Even though he convinced himself not to look, the thing he saw through that Door made his Blood run cold.

Earlier today Dream had introduced him to one of his Friends. She was a Case in and of itself, a crackhead kinda Personality with which she had made him cry laugh multiple times that Day. She had brought Snacks, Beer and just decided that they would have a Movie Night. He had gotten tired after the first Movie, so he excused himself to Bed while the other two continued binging bad Horror Movies.

Now said „Friend“ was sitting on Dreams Lap, slowly grinding and seemingly enjoying herself.

_Of course she wasn´t just some Friend, we´re talking about Dream here,_ he scoffed annoyed. Tears sprung to his Eyes which he roughly wiped away with his Sleeve. He took a second Look _cause_ _who wouldn´t_ and his Eyes went wide. She now had her Hand wrapped tight around Dreams Throat and to Sapnaps confusion, was in fact not naked, but still fully clothed.

„ _ **Look at you. Such a Disappointment. Can´t even pleasure a Woman with that limp little thing of yours, all you´re good for is being a Cockslut isn´t that right“**_

_Did he just hear that right?_ Sapnap was shocked, _What the fuck is going on?_ He thought to himself, but was now very much interested in the Scene in front of him, so he kept observing from the shadows.

She continued grinding onto Dream, whispering things in his Ear , _to sapnaps dismay,_ Hand still tight around his throat, until she suddenly stilled and got up. _ **„Get on your Knees pretty Boy“**_ Dream immediately jumped up and dropped to his knees in front of her, hands on his Lap and eyes focused on her face.

That Movement alone made Sapnap shiver. _I wish he was kneeling for me like that. All pretty and obedient_. He could feel himself growing hard and groaned quietly at the tightness in his Pants.

Dream was now running his hands up her thighs, quietly begging with his eyes. _**„Don´t be so impatient, bad boys won´t get what they want, you have to wait for it, so hands down or I will punish you.“**_ The hands were quickly dropped and put together behind his back. _**„Good Boy“**_ she cooed. Dream whimpered at that, which made Sapnaps jaw drop and spark an Idea in his Head. To Sapnaps absolute surprise, he witnessed her pulling down her sweatpants, but instead of doing any of the things she could have done, she pulled out a strap on and rubbed it against Dreams bottom lip.

_What in the actual wet dream is this?_ , he asked himself. He had never thought that Dream would be into Dick, much less that he would let himself get pegged by a woman. _Not that anything is wrong with that, he just doesn´t seem the type to be into stuff like that. Well at least I thought so..._

After his immediate shock, he watched with amazement how well his best Friend could take Dick.

Dream was swirling his tongue around the tip, slowly dragging his tongue down the side just to lick back up again and suck in the head in his mouth in one fluid motion. He bobbed his head slowly down, taking more and more of the fake dick in his mouth, until a slight gagging noise was heard, which prompted him to go back up, just to repeat the process from the beginning.

„ _ **Look at you getting hard from sucking my Dick. Is that all that it takes for you? How embarrassing. You are such a little slut you know that?“**_

Sapnap can see it clearly, the Outline of Dreams dick straining against the fabric of his Boxers. _Hes huge, I wonder how he would feel like balls deep inside of me._ The thought alone makes his dick leak in his sweats.

He watches Dream shiver at the degrading words spoken to him, small whimpers and occasional gagging are filling the Room.

„ _ **Stop,slut. Strip and lay down on your Back on the Couch.“**_ Dream does so immediately, basically ripping his boxers and shirt off, dick slapping on his stomach, which elicits a small groan out of his mouth. He lays down, Back propped up by the Pillows, Feet propped up on the Seat and Legs spread wide. A small blush is covering his cheeks and the look on his face screams of lust.

_Holy shit._ Sapnap almost loses it right then and there. _What it would be like to stand over him like that, pupils blown out, eyes silently begging for more. He would slowly caress his cheek with his hand, sliding down to his mouth, thumb brushing his bottom lip asking for entrance. He would let Dream cover his fingers in saliva, slowly fingerfuck his mouth until he was satisfied with the amount of saliva covering his fingers. Then he would run them down his body, avoiding the spot where he knows Dream wants to be touched, just to slowly circle his lubed up fingers around his rim, coating it sufficiently with saliva until he feels Dream relax. He would work him slowly open, digit after digit, finger after finger, until he seems it enough. At this point Dream would be a moaning mess, begging for him to finally fuck him. And he would do so, finally slipping in, enjoying the tight warm heat and the pulsing Walls around him until he can´t take it any more and-_

A loud, high pitched moan rips Sapnap out of his thoughts.

Dream is still on his back, Head thrown back, one hand gripping the Pillows under him with force, while the other is pressed over his own mouth. The Woman between his Legs is plowing roughly into him, absolutely no remorse in the force of her thrusts. She has a hand wrapped around Dreams throat again, the other is holding his Hips in Place. Dream tries so hard to be quiet, the hand over his mouth barely muffling the moans, whimpers and borderline screams escaping his throat.

**A-ah, I-I-Im cl-close** , Sapnap can hear Dream trying to stutter out. **_„No, you´re not“_** he can hear the sadist on top of him say, absolutely no trace of exhaustion in her Voice.

He can tell how much Dream is trying to hold back and keep it together. He can see the sweat dripping down his face and his Body, his thighs shaking and the way his face contorts. _I bet he´s going to start to beg for it soon, he looks like he is about to explode any second,_ Sapnap thinks to himself, own Dick twitching in the confines of his sweats.

„ **mh- please miss, I can´t take it. I can´t hold it any longer, please please please, I need to cum“**

Sapnap can see Tears welling up and running down Dreams Face, which makes his dick leak even more than it has before.

The Woman on top of Dream just scoffs at that and proceeds to seize all movement, still balls deep inside of him. Dream lets out a loud shaky moan at that, not caring about the volume any more.

„ **please start moving again, it hurts so bad, you´re right there,I can feel you hitting that spot! Please miss, Ill do anything-“**

„ _ **Anything you say?“**_

„ **Yes! Oh god yes, anything I swe- AH!“**

She picks up her rough pace again, this time jerking him off in tandem to her thrusts. He starts stammering about how close he is again, barely forming words, drool running down the side of his Face. In return she just smiles at him and nods. Not even a second later Dream finally cums, its so forceful, even Sapnap can see it clear as day. Dreams back arches almost impossibly high off the couch, his head is thrown back, eyes rolling up in his skull, normally deep voice high pitched and cracking in the middle of his moan.

Sapnap is in awe, he wishes Dream would lie under him like that _God what he would give to lick him clean afterwards, maybe suck him off until he´s crying more pretty tears from being so overstimulated..._

He sees her pulling out of Dream, carefully caressing his thighs and talking very soft, barely audible for Sapnap to hear.

„ _ **You did so good, such a good boy. Does it hurt? Did I push you too far?“ S**_ he seems really concerned for his well-being.

After a while he can see Dream shake his head and smile at her, still catching his breath.

„ _ **So, did you really mean it when you said you would do anything?“**_ , she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He can see Dreams cheeks flush red, a hand combing through his hair in an embarrassed gesture. **„Yeah, I guess I did.“** , he answered with a smirk.

„ _ **Well, we both know that you can´t repay the favour , s**_ he nudges him with her shoulder, **_but how about you finally open up to sap? I know you have the hots for him and I can´t keep pegging you if you could be getting real dick right now.“_** she states with a laugh.

Dream sputters an excuse, blushing like a madman.

Sapnap almost chokes on his spit and runs as quiet as possible back to his Room. _Okay, what the actual shit just happened. Am I dreaming? Yeah, dreaming sounds good. Im just not doing this right now._ He stares at his Wall for a moment, ignoring the wet Spot in his sweats thats slowly getting disgustingly cold.

_Ah shit my Water!_ He internally facepalms and just lays down, giving up for the rest of the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Im open for suggestions and appreciate some help with grammatical Errors.


End file.
